custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Toa Keos: A Toa Named Giza
A Toa Named Giza is a story by . Story Chapter 1 Giza stood on top of the trees. Good, he stopped looking for me, he thought. Giza jumped down from the trees and looked around. Suddenly he felt the strange power of the Xiratek's evil flowing into him. "Whoever that Toa was, I will make him wish he never saved me." With an evil grin Giza walked off into the forest. ---- Kolrahk sent a mental message to his creator. Badly injured, need help. Satisfied that his master would help him, he closed his eyes and rested. ---- Wokamei appeared in Kolrahk's throne room. "Tsk, tsk. You really need to play nicer with your friends," he said, using his powers to regenerate Kolrahk's armor. "It wasn't Keos, if that's who you're referring to." Kolrahk 2 said as his armor was healed. "Then who was it?" "He said his name was Xen." At hearing that name Wokamei paled. "D-did you say Xen?" he stuttered. "Yeah, why?" Kolrahk 2 asked. "No reason," Wokamei said, continuing to heal him. Chapter 2 Keos stood on a tall building. No signs of Kolrahk yet. But when he does come, will I be ready? While Keos was still pondering this, something hit him in his back. "Hey-" was all Keos said as he begun his decent towards the ground. Giza smiled as he jumped down after him. ---- Keos fell through the air. He saw a black figure falling above him. The figure darted towards him and hit him in the chest. Keos kicked the figure off of him. The figure grabbed him and threw him towards the ground. Keos saw a small ledge and dove towards it. He spiraled through the air and landed on the ledge. Keos backflipped on to the back of the ledge and waited. Suddenly, a foot flew through the air and hit where Keos's head had been a minute before. Keos grabbed the figure's foot and threw him backward. Then he tackled the figure,unsheathed his sword,and held it over the figure's throat. "Who are you?" Keos asked in an angered tone. "I am Giza." With that Giza kicked Keos off of him and fired serval blasts of lunar energy at him. Keos matched each of Giza's blasts with a blast of his own. Shrouded in the smoke the blast created when they came in contact with each other, Keos tackled Giza off the ledge. They fell, Keos still holding Giza, towards the ground. Keos then took out his sword and stabbed it into the side of a stone wall, slowing their decent. When they were safely on the ground Giza kicked Keos in his chest and ran off. Keos just walked back to base. Chapter 3 Giza ran through the trees and bushes until he bumped into a black figure. Xen turned and grabbed Giza by his neck. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A very unlucky Toa." Giza just gasped. Xen slammed him into the wall and began punching him in the stomach. Giza spat blood as Xen punched him. After a while, Xen got bored and dropped Giza on the ground. "You're lucky I didn't kill you," Xen said as he walked away. Giza's expression was blank as he lay slumped on the ground. ---- Keos was patrolling the nearby area, searching for a group of rogue Matoran, when he noticed a black figure on the ground. Keos stopped his hoverboard and landed next to him. It's Giza! Keos realized, as he looked at the beaten figure on the ground next to him. Keos put Giza over his shoulder and flew back towards base. When Keos arrived at base, he rushed Giza to the medical center. Keos connected Giza to the healing tank and left. ---- Giza's eye flicked open in the healing tank. He could tell it was night by the abundance of energy he had. He pushed on the walls of the tank and slowly released lunar energy, cracking the tank. Soon the tank's walls shattered and Giza fell to the ground. He removed the supplement tubes connected to his body and shattered the window leading to the outside world. He jumped out and ran off into the forest. ---- An alarm sounded. Keos, a doctor, and several nurses rushed to the medical center. The room's alarm spread red light all over the building. Broken glass was scattered on the floor, floating in the greenish healing liquid. Supplement tubes spilled nutrients into the glass/healing liquid mix. Then, the last sign of the breakout, a broken window. "He escaped. Get some cleaning officials in here, pronto. I'll go after Giza," Keos said boarding his hoverboard and flying out of the window. ---- Giza was running. Xen had found him again, and Giza wasn't sure if he would survive the second attack. Suddenly, a huge flash of light came from behind him. Then there was the clash of blades. Giza turned, and he saw Keos fighting Xen for him. Giza, feeling he needed to help, joined in the fight. He slashed at Xen while Keos kicked Xen away. Xen fired a bolt of Shadow at Giza. Keos deflected the blast, then shot Xen with a solar energy blast. Xen was hit with the blast and flew several feet backwards tearing trees from the ground in the process. Xen stood and the Toa double teamed him with a blast of Lunar and Solar Energy. The blast was too powerful for Xen's chestplate to take, so it shattered. Xen, clutching his chest to prevent antidermis from flowing out, roared in anger and flew off to heal. Giza and Keos got on Keos's hoverboard and flew to the Cortaka Nui Defenders' base. Chapter 4 Keos and Giza arrived at base. Giza had his injuries treated, while Keos walked to the tech center run by Guardaniks. "So, Guardaniks, got any new readings from the lair of Kolrahk?" Guardaniks swiveled in his chair to face Keos. "Nothing yet. I scanned and re-scanned. There are no new signs." Keos sighed and walked out of the tech center to leave Guardaniks to his work. He decided to go exploring, and flew around in the forest for a while when he bumped into a tree. He fell off his hoverboard and rolled right into the feet of Hau and Miru. Haum helped him up. "Hello, Keos. We have something very important to tell you." ---- "WHAT?" Shard yelled. Hau nodded calmly. "That's right. Kolrahk himself is going back in time to kill you, Keos, and Guardaniks before you can become such a problem to his plans." "How are we going to defeat him?" Guaradaniks asked. "We made you a team. You may add two members to it. We have already gotten a Toa of lightning for your team, named Akira. Unfortunately, myself and Miru won't be able to assist you, as we are the ones who have to open and close the portal. So, is there anyone you would like to add?" Keos nodded. "I would like to add a Toa named Giza." "Okay. Any others?" This time Shard spoke up. "I would like to add Ventru." "Alright. You start your quest tomorrow. Now, get some sleep. You're going to need all the energy you can get, got it?" Hau said, before ushering them all to bed. ---- The next morning, the Toa team stood in front of the portal. "Is everyone ready?" Hau asked. The Toa nodded. Hau and Miru closed their eyes. Energy began to flow into helmets they were using to concentrate their time powers. The portal opened, and the Toa jumped in. Once inside the portal, they were thrown into soul stream, the passageway from one time to another. Two balls of soul energy dropped from Keos and Akira's bodies as they floated. They came together, zipping ahead for the Toa's destination. On the way, one of the balls bounced into Rernahk, who was also traveling in the soul stream. The ball took some of Rernahk's soul, mutating it. This ball, a fusion of three souls, would later be called Vortrak, while the other fusion of two souls would be called Vortex. The Toa team entered their time destination. When they got there, they were confronted by a group of Kolrahk robots. The robots began to attack, but the Toa killed them easily. They continued into the forest, ready for anything. ---- Kolrahk growled in anger as he picked up the destroyed body of one of his soliders. The solider moved. It wasn't completely deactivated. "M-master...h-help me..." Kolrahk smiled the crushed the head of the robot. "I do not accept failure." Kolrahk said as he walked away from the destroyed solider. He turned to his second team of Kolrahk robots. "Go delay the toa. Don't fail me." Kolrahk then continued his hunt for the Keos of the past. The Kolrahk robots marched off to find the toa. ---- While Kolrahk 2 and the toa were off searching for each other in the past, Wokamei was starting his plan to overthrow Kolrahk 2 and become king himself. First, he made some more of the original Kolrahk's antidermis. Then he injected it into the armor of the original Kolrahk. The armor stirred and the sword wound healed. Kolrahk's eyes opened and he sat up. He looked at Wokamei and delivered a punch so hard, Wokamei flew across the room, slamming into the wall. "Who are you!?" Kolrahk roared. Wokamei wrapped Kolrahk in energy chains before speaking. "I am Woakmei, and I have some news for you." Wokamei told him that someone had cloned him and the clone had taken his throne. He also told him about the mission into the past. Kolrahk's anger blazed. "I want him dead now!" he roared, pulling so hard on the energy chains he nearly broke them. "Now,now Kolrahk, the time shall come, the time shall come. For now, we wait for him to return, so our plan can be set in motion." ---- The second batch of Kolrahk robots ambushed Keos and his team. The battle began. Shard incinerated two robots. Ventru shot them with his bow and blew them away with his air powers. Akira zapped them from high above with her lightning powers. Suddenly two robots grabbed Ventru. The other toa tried to save him but they were occupied. The robots marched off with Ventru as their prisoner. ---- Nearby, another portal opened. This time, it was Xen. He had found the teleporter in Kolrahk's base. Xen smiled,"I'm coming for you,Kolrahk." ---- Ventru's eyes opened and searched the room. The dimly lit chamber housed plenty of shadows for makuta to hide in. He wondered where he was. He tried to remember what had happened after he had been caught. Oh yes, the robots had bludgeoned him until he had passed out. His arms and legs were hung in chains, suspending him. Suddenly two blue eyes appeared in the shadows. Four other sets of eyes appeared, these ones were green and not as beast-like. Kolrahk 2 put a clawed finger under Ventru's chin, lifting his face towards him. "Hello, toa." he snarled. He scratched Ventru's face, making blood run down in large streaks. Ventru channeled his air powers into his breath and blew. Kolrahk 2 slid back, and then ran back forward delivering such a forceful punch Ventru coughed blood. Kolrahk 2 removed his fist, and Ventru's upper body hang low as if he was dead. The blood dripping from his face and mouth was pooling, and he was beginning to feel weak. "Kolrahk..." he gasped, blood staining his lips. The makuta turned, staring coldly at the injured toa. Ventru laughed. "You'll never win, Keos and the others, they'll kill you. Even-" he spat out some blood. "Even if I have to die..." Kolrahk 2's rage bubbled. He ran over to the toa and ripped him from the chains. He threw him on the ground. Ventru rolled across the floor, leaving a large blood trail. He stood, and sent a powerful gust towards Kolrahk 2. Kolrahk was pushed back, but he continued to advance. The toa threw blades of air at him. Kolrahk 2 was slashed by them but continued to walk. He picked up Ventru by his throat. He made an ice blade grow from his wrist. "Time to die, toa." Kolrahk plunged the blade into Ventru. Ventru's eyes widened then he looked at Kolrahk, and blew air into his face. Kolrahk dropped Ventru and slid back. By the time he had ran back over to Ventru's body, he was dead. Kolrahk roared and slammed his fist into a wall. "I will kill, Keos, if it's the last thing I do." he said and walked out of the room which contained Ventru. ---- The toa had barely been here for ten minutes and already one of them had been captured. Worse, they now had a disadvantage of toa less toa helping-Giza had refused to help them and instead went off to find Kolrahk on his own. They had finished off the robots and were now deciding what to do concerning Ventru and the robots who took him. "I say we go after them!" Shard said after a long silence. "And exactly how do you plan to do that?" Keos countered. "We have no idea where they went." Shard paused, then said "We could send Akira to scout the way for us." "And what if they spot her?" "She could zap them to pieces!" "I still think it's too risky..."